In recent years, people have put forward higher and higher requirements on the power of LED lighting fixtures. To obtain a high-power light source, the common method in the art is to integrally assemble a plurality of small-size LED chips manufactured by a traditional process in one device. As one of the typical solutions, referring to CN103137643A and CN103107250A, by fixedly assembling a plurality of small-size LED chips on a substrate by bonding or the like, and by electrically connecting the plurality of LED chips by using a certain circuit form, a high-power LED device is formed. With such processes, a high-power LED device can be obtained. However, crucial operations like chip packaging, system integration and installation procedure or the like are all complicated. As a result, the total cost for manufacturing a device is dramatically increased, thereby limiting the promotion and application of high-power LED devices.
The most direct and easiest way to manufacture a high-power LED is to increase the area of LED device chips. However, in practice, almost nobody will manufacture high-power LED devices in this way due to a low yield of products. As for a semiconductor device, the yield of chips is closely related to the area of the chips, which can be expressed by Formula (1):
                              P          1                =                  P          2                                    A              ⁢                                                          ⁢              1                                      A              ⁢                                                          ⁢              2                                                          (        1        )            where P1 and P2 are yields of LED chips with an area of A1 and A2, respectively. Assuming that the yield of LED chips with an area of 1 mm2 is 99%, it can be concluded by calculation that the yield of devices experiences a dramatic decrease as the area of chips is increased. As shown in FIG. 1, when the area of chips is increased to 500 mm2, the yield thereof has been decreased to below 1%. However, when the area of chips is increased to 1000 mm2, the yield is only 0.34/10000. Chips with such an area cannot be used for producing large-area and high-power LED devices.
As a result, in order to produce large-area and high-power semiconductor device chips and even high-power devices of wafer-level chips to reduce cost for packaging and application, the distribution of and interconnection between LED chips is required to be exquisitely researched and designed.